The Pain Of A Soul
by Twinx-87
Summary: Well, this story is about when Angel finds out about Buffy's death in the episode "There's no place like Pltz Glrb" A:S2. It's also about him reflecting about the life he had with Buffy. Angsty.


The Pain Of A Soul  
Twinx-87  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Btvs or Ats. So please, don't sue. All you'll get is well...nothing. So there's no point.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Let's see. Btvs: S1 "Welcome to the Hellmouth/The Harvest", Ats: S1 "I Will Remember You", Btvs: S5 "Forever" Ats: S2 "There's No Place Like Pltz Glrb"  
  
Authors Notes: Well, I was sitting there reading the very first feedback I have received! Well…not the very first, but the first from which I didn't know the person, and it really made me feel good about myself! So, I decided to write another story doing with "The Gift". Except, this is the part where Angel finds out. I've decided to set it after he has found out about her death, and he is reflecting on the life…or death…he had with her. I haven't written a fanfic in AGES, so please forgive me. It's part POV of Angel. I wanted to emphasize the pain and sorrow he could have possibly had when he heard about Buffy's death. I mean, he still…deep down inside…loves her, right?  
  
Dedication: This one is for The Mall people! Well, the people that are my friends anyway. You guys are the absolute bomb. And Kat, here's your dedication =Grins big=. You are the bomb hun!  
  
Feedback: buffythevampireslayer@trust-me.com. Yes please! Or review it…either way; I need to know your opinion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel walked at the back of the group, as they entered the garden court at the back of Angel Investigations.  
  
"Are-are you sure about that?" Fred stuttered, talking to Cordelia.  
  
"Trust me, Tacos everywhere," Cordelia smiled. "And soap," she added, trying to hint to Fred about her appearance.  
  
"Yo, that portal jumping is a fun ride. We sell it to a theme park we could get paid," Gunn said excitedly.  
  
Angel pushed his way through the group, leading to the back of the hotel, and walking up to the door. "Okay, can I say it? I want to say it," he said, almost like an excitedly child arriving home after a long trip.  
  
Wesley looked towards Angel, puzzled. "Say what?" he asked, dumbfounded.  
  
Angel maneuvered my hands, pushing them against the double doors leading inside. "There's no place like-"  
  
Angel stopped suddenly, looking at the figure sitting on one of the couches in front of me. It was Willow. Which only meant one thing.  
  
"Willow?" he murmured softly.  
  
"What's...?" Cordelia began to ask, as Willow stood up from her seated position.  
  
"It's Buffy…" Angel whispered, pain written all over his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat on the edge of my bed, burying my face in my hands. I couldn't believe it. Buffy was dead.  
  
I felt a few tears trickle down my face. I couldn't believe it. She was gone.  
  
Part of me was angry, the fact I wasn't there to save her, to avert this terrible event. The other part was deep sorrow, for my soul mate and one and only true love.  
  
I shut my eyes, and breathed in deeply.  
  
  
  
Angel reached into his jacket, exposing a tiny box. "Don't turn your back on this," he said, tossing Buffy the box. "You've got to be ready".  
  
"For what?" Buffy asked, puzzled.  
  
"For the Harvest," Angel replied, rather calmly.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked, insistently.  
  
Angel looked at her. "Let's just say…I'm a friend," he said, turning to leave.  
  
Buffy became frustrated with the man before her. "Yeah, well maybe I don't want a friend," she stated.  
  
"I didn't say I was yours," Angel smiled, walking away.  
  
  
  
Buffy looked at Angel, tears welling in her eyes. "Everything we did?" she asked shakily.  
  
"It never happened," Angel said, swallowing hard.  
  
"It did! It did! I know it did!" she cried out, putting her hand to Angel's chest. "I felt your heart beat,"  
  
"Buffy…" Angel said, his tone soft and apologetic.  
  
In an instant, their lips meet, kissing. Buffy glances at the clock, realizing the last minute they had together was almost up.  
  
"No! Oh God, it's not enough time!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Angel felt tears ripple in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. "Shh…please…please" he pleaded with Buffy.  
  
He pulled Buffy into his arms, holding her tightly.  
  
"Please…please…" Angel sniffed softly.  
  
"No," Buffy said, leaning into Angel's ear. "I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget," she whispered in his ear.  
  
  
  
"I'll never forget…"Angel murmured. He shot up, and looked around his room. He had fallen asleep. He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light.  
  
He stood up from his bed, and headed downstairs. Grabbing the black duster, which was situated on the coat-rack, he opened the door and headed for his car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel walked the familiar grounds of the Sunnydale Cemetery. He looked around at the surroundings, and he felt himself remembering the last time he and Buffy were here, together, as it should have been.  
  
  
  
Buffy looked towards the dark sky, which hugged the night so well. "It's gonna be light soon," she sighed.  
  
Angel looked at her. "I can stay in town for as long as you want me," he said softly, reassuring Buffy he was there for her.  
  
Buffy sighed. "How's forever? Does forever work for you?" she asked.  
  
She turned her head, and looked into Angel's dark, welcoming eyes.   
  
Buffy frowned. "That's a bad idea. I'm seriously needy right now," Buffy said, apologetically.  
  
Angel returned her glance. "Let me worry about the neediness," he said softly. "I can handle it".  
  
Their eyes locked. And, Buffy leant in. And then, their lips met. The kiss was soft at first, but then became more heated after a few moments. Pulling away, their breathing increased.  
  
Buffy glanced down at the ground. "I told you," she said, watching Angel sigh. "You'd better go,"  
  
Angel sighed again. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
Buffy looked at him. "No. I'm so grateful that you came, Angel. I didn't think I was going to be able to make it through the night," she said firmly.  
  
Angel's eyes looked up at the sky lighting up slowly. "Well, we still have a few more minutes until I have to go," he said softly.  
  
"Good," Buffy said. She put her head on Angel's chest, leaning against him. Angel put his arms around her shoulder firmly.  
  
"Good," she said again, as they sat together quietly.  
  
  
  
He blinked. His eyes darted around the ground, and then he came to a freshly dug grave. Looking towards the headstone, he read the inscription:  
  
BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS  
  
1981-2001  
  
BELOVED SISTER  
  
DEVOTED FRIEND  
  
SAVED THE WORLD A LOT  
  
Angel sighed.  
  
He just stood there.  
  
Staring.  
  
Silently Remembering.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
